


Negotiations

by StarsGarters



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: This has heavy spoilers for The Last Jedi. It is my continuation of what I think could have happened after the events of the film.There's a heavy possibility that the rating will change to something filthier.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Hux strode down the corridor of his damaged flagship. _Damaged was such an optimistic assessment._ It would be weeks before repairs would be completed. As long as he stayed angry, vengeful and focused, then he could ignore the pain of his healing cracked ribs. It was very easy to stay angry. They had had the Resistance within their grasp. Hux tightened his fist. _Slipped through our fingers like some Force mirage._

His route took him past the Throne Room. He paused and then walked in, shutting the door behind him. Locked it with his access code. It hadn’t been repaired, there were more crucial systems to fix. Old dry blood pooled on the seat of the throne. Hux stood on the dais and smirked.

He wouldn’t miss the old gnarled bastard. Serving Snoke had been merely a step in Hux’s ambitious path. Now the path was clear, Hux closed his eyes, they would kneel before him. Countless star systems would bow before his ruthless calculations, he would be better than Supreme Leader, he would be—

 _“Emperor._ ” A voice completed Hux’s thoughts and he swallowed hard. Hux opened his eyes to see Kylo Ren standing beside the throne, stripped bare to the waist, looking down at him. The man looked quite deranged, covered in sweat, his hair clinging to his face. The hair stood up on the back of Hux’s neck.

“I thought I’d locked that door.” Hux said mildly, his face carefully blank. “Good day.” He wanted to turn on his heel and step off the dais, to escape to the relative safety of his quarters. That was his intent. He was unable to move, held in place by Ren’s sorcery.

Ren shook his hair out of his face. “No one can accuse you of lacking ambition.” Ren sat down in the throne, legs splayed wide. “This is mine, Hux.”

“General Hux. I have earned that.” It was pathetic, but all he had was his pride. Bruised and battered like his ribs. “You might be a Force user, but I know everything about the First Order. I built Starkiller. I killed the Republic.” His voice grew louder as the truths spilled from his lips. “I pulled you out of the snow.”

Ren ran a finger down the side of his face, tracing the scar. “So you did. But it was on Snoke’s orders, wasn’t it?”

“Of course. I followed the orders of the Supreme Leader!” It wasn’t natural the way Ren slowly dragged Hux towards the throne, the tips of his boots scuffing on the blood stained floor.

“You would have left me to die in the snow. Don’t bother to deny it. It’s refreshing how open your hatred is.” Ren waved his hand in front of Hux’s face. “Your mind is not a challenge.”

Hux snarled, furious at his impotence. “I tire of this, Ren! Either I am valuable to the First Order or I am not.”

Ren smiled and patted Hux on the cheek as if he were a precocious child. “If only you were Force sensitive, all that rage and ambition could spark something truly remarkable. But you’re not.”

Hux’s lips pressed into a thin line. “It is remarkable how one scavenger girl could have killed Snoke and the entire Praetorian Guard and disabled the so-called most powerful Force user—“

Ren leaned his chin on his hand, his eyes staring a hole into Hux’s. “I can only guess what happened because Snoke knocked me out with the Force. I could have saved him. I could have destroyed the girl.”

“He was going to trade you in for a newer model then?” Hux’s muscles were starting to cramp from his rigid posture. “Tired of your temper tantrums? Looking for something prettier?” Hux hissed. “How lucky for you that your career options suddenly opened up!”

Ren nodded absently and then dropped Hux to the floor, he hit hard with an undignified squawk. “There’s something comforting about your pettiness, _General._ Snoke called you a rabid cur, did you know that?” He lounged on the blood-stained throne as if he had earned it.

Hux glared up at him, kneeling in spite of himself. “I’ve been called worse.”

Ren chuckled. “I bet you have. You’re too methodical to be rabid. You are—” He paused before declaring as if it were a great profound truth, “Undisciplined.”

It was Hux’s turn to laugh. “So says the destroyer of helpless consoles and turbo lifts. Your tantrums are legendary. Snoke was too lenient in punishing you for those many lapses in discipline. I may be a cur, but you are a _liability._ Your emotions swing wilder than your ridiculous lightsaber. The First Order troops are terrified of you.”

“They should be.” Ren said absently, tapping his fingers on the throne. “The Force—“

Hux cut off Ren’s self indulgence with a snort of derision. “They’re not terrified of the Force. They’re terrified of your lack of tactics and impulsivity. And I cannot blame them. Your failure with Skywalker—“ Hux gagged as Ren changed the subject by throttling his windpipe with an easy squeeze of the Force. Hux fought for breath, spots danced in front of his eyes.

“Tell me General, why do you think you can speak to me like that? No matter how many times I show you how utterly fragile you are, you insist on being insubordinate.” Ren tilted his head to the side, “Do you want this seat so badly?” He held out his hand to Hux’s forehead to invade his mind.

Hux’s all-consuming desire, his need for conquest, the pure ambitious avarice spilled over Ren. Knocked him back. The pressure eased on Hux’s throat, enough to let him fight for breath and speak. Hux’s eyes watered down his cheeks and he glared up at Ren. “I think you have your answer.”

Ren leaned forward, brushed Hux’s disheveled red hair back in far too intimate a gesture. “You can have the throne.” Hux’s mouth fell open and he shut it with a snap to cover his surprise. “Speechless for the first time since I have know you.”

“I don’t laugh at bad jokes.” Hux mustered up a bit of bluster, his throat rough and raw.

“Why would I want to be chained to this chair? Making all those tedious decisions about politics, treaties and logistics? Only an egotistical madman would desire the responsibility of managing an empire.” Ren smirked. “You seem to have the qualifications.”

Hux swallowed, the pain calmed the fierce throbbing of his pulse. “I have never denied either my ambitions or my qualifications. What _do_ you want, Ren?” 

Ren smiled, a wide beguiling smile that sent a shiver up Hux’s spine. “I want to destroy what is left of the past. Burn down the old Jedi legends. Incinerate the lies of the Republic. Does that scare you?” The Force user was insane. “It’s not a path for the weak.”

Hux scoffed, the question was ludicrous. “Does that scare me? Shall we compare body-counts? I have killed _billions_. The one thing that scares me is not being able to complete my ambitions. To die as a tiny footnote in history.” He clenched his fist. “Countless star systems will bow before the First Order’s might and peace will flourish throughout the galaxy. A new age of prosperity and order will arise and I will be responsible.” _And no one will be able to say that the bastard son of a minor officer couldn’t change the world._

“Yet you kneel before me.” Ren sighed as if disappointed. “Instead of sitting here.” Ren spread his hands out to indicate the throne and Hux hated him. Hated him with the intensity of a supernova. Hated him with every fiber of his being. Ren bathed in Hux’s hatred, feeding upon it. This was a test and Hux knew he was failing it. The penalty would be painful and fatal. He took a deep, ragged breath and stilled himself. 

“If I have to sit on your lap to sit on the throne, then so be it.” Hux bowed his head and knelt in surrender before Kylo Ren.

Ren grabbed Hux’s chin and tilted it up, gazed at his face as if seeing him clearly for the first time. Then he coughed, stood up and walked away towards the doorway, leaving Hux on the floor. Hux blinked in confusion and started to shake from his adrenaline rush. Ren called out, “General. Join me for dinner. We have much to discuss about your impending promotion.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rations were standard issue. The company was not. Hux’s knees almost touched Ren’s underneath the small table. Ben’s quarters were unremarkable. He had managed to find a shirt. They sat in silence, eating until Hux sighed. “I trust you did not invite me here just for the pleasure of my company.”

Ren set his fork down. “There are rumors. Rumors that I seized power from Snoke.”

 _It was a reasonable assumption._ “I thought that was how the Sith promotion worked.”

“What do you know about the Sith?” Ren steepled his fingers and gazed at Hux.

“They enjoy picking up people and hurling them across rooms. Occasionally they delve into strangulation to win arguments.”Hux wrinkled his nose in disdain. “Only what I could find about them in the Republic archives. There were always two. You seem to be missing an apprentice. Perhaps one of your Knights?” Not that Hux cared. The fewer Force users that were around the better.

Ren shook his head. “They were loyal to Snoke. None of them had the spark that would make them worthy to be an apprentice to someone of my lineage.” Ren’s snooty tone set Hux’s teeth on edge and he almost missed the past tense that Ren used when speaking of the Knights. _Curious._

“As someone who has no such lofty heritage, I wouldn’t think that it should matter that much.” Hux speared a cube of his rations. “Loyalty is the most important thing in a subordinate. Competence comes with training and discipline.”

“And who are you loyal to Hux?” Ren was the most unpleasant dinner companion Hux had ever had, staring into Hux’s eyes without a care for propriety.

“To myself, of course. And to the First Order.” As almost an afterthought, “To the Supreme Leader.”

Ren nodded thoughtfully. “I am the Supreme Leader. After what the resistance did, I am the Supreme Leader.” 

Hux schooled his face to careful blankness. “All hail the Supreme Leader. Still, I hate to give that band of shabby rebels credit for slaying Snoke. I have a proposal.”

Ren poured himself a glass of water. “Go on.”

“A twist on the story. A bit of counter intelligence. Snoke was dying of a disease and he sacrificed himself to save his true heir.That would be you. Let me know if I’m going too fast.” Ren set down the glass and gave Hux his full attention. “His true heir who fulfills the ancient prophecy of bringing balance to the Force. Yes, I’ve read all about your sad ancient religion.”

“Mumbo jumble and hocus pocus.” Ren mumbled, then his pink lips quirked in a smile. “The Chosen One does not need an apprentice. He only needs followers. Are you one of my followers?”

“For now. Until you become a danger to the First Order with your wild, rash obsessions.” There was no point in lying, not when the man seated across from him could rip the thoughts from his grey matter.

Ren sneered, “You are one to talk about wild, rash obsessions _Starkiller_.”

“I will serve you. I will be your loyal dog. I will serve you until you no longer serve the First Order.” Hux declared, spots of passion high on his cheeks.

Ren stood up and loomed over Hux who kept his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. Crude intimidation tactics. Ren leaned in close. He smelled clean, like the soap in the refreshers. Ren whispered with hot breath, hoarsely in Hux’s ear. “My loyal dog? Do you perform tricks?”

“My first trick will be to root out the Resistance sympathizers by tracing where their pathetic pleas for help were directed. It shouldn’t take long to triangulate their positions.” Hux’s lips curled in a smirk. “They cried out for help, for mercy. No one came to rescue them, but they should be reminded that the First Order is always watching, ever vigilant.”

Ren smiled, amused at Hux’s vicious cunning. “That _is_ a good trick.” He patted Hux on the shoulder, just like a clever dog and Hux stole a glance at him through his lashes. Ren sat back down at the table. “A very good trick. You are dismissed.” Hux fought back the urge to heave a sigh of relief. He stood and strode out the door, Ren watched him leave as he thoughtfully licked his fork. 

 

A change in leadership always brought challengers to the hierarchy. “It has been demonstrated that General Hux woefully underestimated the Resistance causing both the loss of the Dreadnought and severe damage to the flagship _Supremacy._ His lack of caution and careless aggression have set back the First Order in both manpower and firepower. He should be stripped of his rank.” Colonel Scarne sat in his command chair thousands of miles out of Hux’s physical reach. Hux clenched his leather-covered fists behind his back as the holoprojection mocked him. “There are far worthier candidates to be by the Supreme Leader’s side.”

Ren sat in the throne, clad in the same black garb he had worn before his promotion. “I presume that you are submitting yourself for promotion to the General’s position.” Ren glanced up at Hux as if considering the idea and Hux gritted his teeth. The idea was folly. _Colonel Scarne was a drunk, a half-wit who had held onto his position because of his vast wealth. Scarne’s heir was First Order material though, a fine young woman with a mind like a rapier. If only she were sitting in that chair…_ Ren’s lips quirked in a half smile.

“Colonel Scarne. I hear you have a daughter? Your heir?” Ren asked and Hux flinched. He’d been reading his thoughts again. Hux hadn’t noticed and that was alarming. Ren was getting more subtle, a vibroblade instead of a bludgeon.

Colonel Scarne nodded, still confident in his bluster. “Yes. Ezla. She recently graduated from the Academy and is serving on the Bridge.” He gestured and a small wiry young woman with a severe bun stood beside his command chair. “The Supreme Leader honors our family by—“ The blowhard gasped. Ren was lifting a finger, a single finger. Hux’s eyes widened with excitement. Colonel Scarne clutched at his throat. Hux’s lips curled back in a snarl of triumph, the thrill of seeing his enemy subjugated surging through his body. It made him hard. When the dead man fell from his command chair, Hux bit the inside of his cheek.

“Ezla Scarne?” The cadet nodded, not looking at her dead father. “You are now Colonel Scarne.” Ren proclaimed and the newly promoted cadet saluted, smiling. “Defer to Admiral Hux. I expect a briefing on your sector within the week. Transmission over.” The holo faded and Hux stilled his ragged breathing.

Hux expected Ren to say something about the tented fabric in his uniform trousers, a jib or insult, but Ren said nothing. He stood up and stalked out of the throne room. The doors shut behind him. Hux touched the arm of the throne, a slow lingering caress with the taste of blood in his mouth. _Admiral Hux had a wonderful sound, but Emperor Hux was his destiny._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rating has changed. Expect some mild filth.

 

Hux braced himself with one hand against the cool tile wall of his refresher and took care of the bothersome erection that had been plaguing him since his promotion. _Who else could he cull from the ranks of the First Order? Who was the dead weight that was holding back his ideal of perfection?_ He knew, of course. He had a mental spreadsheet that he’d annotate while lying in bed, a lullaby of order. Hux silently repeated the names in his head as he stroked himself with a soap slick hand. _Lazelo. Martuk. Calderio._ The list was fluid, ever-changing, but those three officers had to be demoted or destroyed to clear Hux’s path to power. They’d be hearing about Hux’s promotion to Admiral right about _now—_ Hux shook through the most intense orgasm he’d had since Starkiller had obliterated the Hosnian System.

He dried his hair, combed it into place and pulled on his black silk robe. His bruises were fading, but his back was still mottled from being thrown against the wall of the AT-MG. Hux sat on his small ice blue couch and thumbed through his data pad.Hux smiled at the change of his log-in credentials. _Admiral Hux._ He was going to need another stripe, Hux made a requisition for a uniform upgrade. He reviewed reports from the bridge, from the barracks. He checked on the status of the wounded in the med-bay. Captain Phasma’s status had not changed.

A small alert flashed in the corner of his data pad. Hux opened it. Someone had been looking at his personnel files. He raised an eyebrow. He’d locked down these files to all but a select few— it had to be Kylo Ren. Ren was reading his personal history. That was irritating, but understandable. Hux had already learned all that he could about the new Supreme Leader for leverage purposes. Hux turned off the data pad, lowered the lights and laid down in his bunk. _Lazelo. Martuk. Calderio._ _Lazelo. Martuk. Calderio…_ A repetitive lullaby of treachery and ambition. 

An alarm pulsed and Hux rolled over to the glow of his data pad. A series of tragic events had befallen the First Order while Hux slept. Hux sat up and stared wide-eyed at the screen. General Lazelo had died from a burst brain aneurysm. General Martuk had fallen from a platform in his shuttle bay, dashing his brains out against the decking. General Caldero— Hux’s breathing was rapid and he tried to calm his adrenaline soaked nerves— had choked on his dinner. Laughter bubbled out of Hux’s throat.

There was only one explanation for this glorious set of coincidental demises. _Kylo Ren._ Hux laughed harder, laughed until tears formed in his eyes. Was this an apology for throttling and battering him? No. The Supreme Leader had no need for apologies. Perhaps the new ruler of the First Order was more uneasy with sudden power than he would admit. Hux’s cock stirred again beneath his silken robe. He touched himself and then stilled his hand. If Ren could rip thoughts from his brain, then Ren could most probably feel his masturbatory pleasure as well. Hux’s lips curled back in a sneer as he fisted himself, dry. It was painful but Hux bit his lip and finished. _Let him watch._

 

The Supreme Leader sat in the throne, looking down at Hux in smug bemusement as Hux reported on the demise of the unfortunate officers. “What a tragic evening. Three separate, unrelated accidents. The loss of three generals has created a power vacuum that will need to be dealt with swiftly.”

Ren shrugged, revoltingly casual. “Pick whomever you want. I don’t care as long as you’re aware of the consequences of failure.”

Hux swallowed back his glee. He had perfect replacements in mind and the idea of a handpicked cabal of officers thrilled up and down his spine. “Of course, Supreme Leader. We have also sent out probes to likely Resistance sympathizing systems. Have you been able to use the Force to locate any leads?” _You were a very busy man last night._ The thought slipped out and Ren licked his lips.

Ren yawned. “I admit to being distracted of late. When I opened myself to the Force last night there was this very loud, veryrepetitive mind demanding my attention. Come here Admiral.” Ren crooked his finger and Hux stepped up on the dais. Ren stared into Hux’s eyes and Hux felt the hint of a blush upon his cheeks. That was ridiculous, some bizarre chemical body reaction. The man was a Force-using lunatic, prone to fits of rage and violence that painted bruises upon Hux’s skin. He was brash and snide, a loose cannon. He had also just murdered four senior members of the First Order for no other reason than that Hux had desired it. That made Hux’s mouth dry and arousal curled deep in the pit of his belly. Ren motioned for Hux to move closer and then handed Hux a small black box, tied with a silky silver ribbon. “Dismissed.”

Hux turned on his heel and waited until he was in his quarters to open the box. A small bottle of expensive lubricant, not standard First Order issue at all. A note beneath it in the Supreme Leader’s rather graceful script. _“You need this.”_


End file.
